Desafiando al Destino
by LoonyPotter
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor. Un amor antiguo y nuevo a la vez. Un amor poderoso y peligroso que amenaza con destruirlo todo. AU *RE-EDITANDO y EN PROCESO*
1. Capitulo 1

Mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar demasiado!

Repetiré lo mismo que he escrito en mi perfil para recordatorio... He vuelto, y por fin podré seguir escribiendo y seguir mi historia **"Desafiando al Destino,"** espero que aun tengan ganas de seguir leyéndola como yo de seguir escribiéndola. He estado ocupada con los maravillosos giros que da la vida y en el proceso mi inspiración se fue por un tiempo (si, no me maten!) pero he vuelto ya con ideas avanzadas para continuar escribiendo sobre la pareja del fénix.

He estado arreglando la historia y he hecho unos cambios en algunos detalles que son importantes para poder seguirla así que la volveré a subir desde el capitulo uno. Por favor no me abandonen y sigan apoyando que sus reviews siempre me inspiran y me dan animo para seguir!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino ya Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntitos.

* * *

_Keep looking through the window pane__  
__Just trying to see through the pouring rain__  
__It's hearing your name, hearing your name__  
__I never really felt quite the same, __  
__Since I've lost what I had to gain__  
__No one to blame, no one to blame__  
__Seems to me, can't turn back the hands of time__  
__Oh it seems to me, can't back the hands of time__Seems to me, can't turn back the hands of time__  
__Oh it seems to me, can't turn back the hands of time__  
__Seems to me, history was left behind_

"_Hands of Time__" – __Groove Armada_

Desafiando al Destino

Capitulo 1

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana, añadiendo una sensación cálida a la antigua y silenciosa oficina. La gran habitación estaba vacía excepto por un escritorio, en donde un joven dormía en una pila de papeles, sus lentes rodaban ya por sus mejillas y su cabello negro y desordenado como siempre le caía casi cubriéndole los ojos.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y como era usual, Harry Potter estaba solo en la oficina de Aurores. Un poco obsesionado con el caso Malfoy, no sentía la necesidad de ir a casa para descansar. En vez de eso, se quedo en la oficina toda la noche leyendo reporte tras reporte hasta que se quedo dormido de cansancio.

Estaba disfrutando de un sueño muy placentero que envolvía escobas y un gran cielo azul cuando una cachetada en la cabeza lo trajo de vuelta y haciendo que se estrellase con su escritorio.

-Hey,- gruño por lo bajo. Levantándose se puso los lentes correctamente observando a Ron Weasley mientras se sentaba frente él en su escritorio.

-¿Dormiste aquí otra vez?- pregunto Ron incrédulo mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recostaba en la silla. -Te vas a enfermar Harry,- le advirtió mientras observaba a su amigo pararse.

-Estoy bien,- bostezo Harry antes de estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-No te puedes quedar dormido aquí,- insistió mientras Harry buscaba un poco de café. - Pensábamos que ibas a venir anoche,- añadió, pero Harry lo despidió con la mano saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Hey, cuando tu no vas soy yo el que tiene que estar lidiando con mamá y mi hermana!- grito detrás de él mientras desaparecía por una esquina. -¡Ten un poco de piedad, Harry!-

Más tarde esa mañana Harry y Ron se sentaron en silencio repasando unos archivos cuando una carpeta apareció encima del escritorio de Harry.

Lo levanto dando gracias de que sea algo nuevo y diferente para mirar. Este era su nueva misión y rezaba que Remus lo haya perdonado por el incidente en Kent.

_Esto no puede ser verdad_, pensó mientras leía el documento.

-Hey,- Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Ron. -¿Remus te ha mencionado algo de mi misión?-.

-No a mí,- dijo Ron, sin dejar de mirar los archivos que estaban revisando hace un rato. -¿Por qué?-.

Harry le lanzo el pesado archivo, mientras lanzaba los demás archivos sobre la mesa.

Ron le lanzo una mirada de fastidio mientras lo levantaba. Leyéndolo rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba el resto con mayor rapidez.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto finalmente mirando a Harry directamente.

-Mi nueva misión-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-.

-Aparentemente Malfoy encontró su objetivo- dijo sombríamente.

Miro en silencio como la cara de Ron se tornaba cada vez más pálida.

-Pero… quiero decir… él ni siquiera la conoce… -. Balbuceo Ron mirando el archivo de nuevo. De repente su cara se torno roja de furia mientras leía las notas en el interior. -Esto es como algo que iba a hacer, ¿no?-. Mirando a Harry lo considero por un momento y frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué te lo asignaron a ti?-

-Parece que Remus considero castigarme _por siempre_parece- suspiro, dejándose caer en su silla.

-Esto no es otra de tus tareas basura simplemente porque no puedes hacer lo que te dicen Harry,- replico Ron. -Esta mujer _es la mejor _amiga de mi _novia _y mi_ hermana_ y casi como un miembro mas en la familia… sabes como es Harry-.

-Lo sé,- afirmo Harry. -Solo me refiero a que mejor debería estar en busca de Malfoy… no sentándome y esperando a que aparezca-.

-Yo sé que no te gusta quedarte sentado, pero mejor te vale hacer un muy _brillante_ trabajo en caso de que lo haga…-.

-Ron, tu sabes que nunca permitiría que algo le pasara,- le aseguro Harry.

-Lo sé… es solo que… no puedo creerlo,- dijo negando con la cabeza y mirando el archivo. -Maldito Malfoy, debimos matarlo en la escuela-.

-¿Cómo crees que ella lo va a tomar?- pregunto Harry mirando como la cara de Ron se tornaba un poco asustada antes de mirarlo.

-Merlín, conociéndola, se pondrá súper furiosa. Odiaría ser tu Harry-.

-¿Yo?-. Rió Harry. -Eres tu el que le va a decir, obviamente-.

-De ninguna manera- negó Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

No tomo mucho para que Lupin llamara a Harry a su oficina para oficialmente hablar de su misión. Aunque Harry se haya demostrado su desagrado hacia Lupin, este mostraba ninguna señal de dejarlo fuera del gancho.

-Aquí es donde se te necesita,- insistió paseándose detrás de su escritorio.

Harry atrajo una silla para sentarse y se balanceo en sus piernas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pero, soy de más ayuda en la búsqueda,- gruñó Harry. -Busca uno de los más jóvenes para hacer esto. ¿Qué te parece Miller? El es…-.

-Esto es demasiado importante y lo sabes,- interrumpió Remus pausando para darle una mirada irritada. Volviendo a tranquilizarse sacudió un poco la cabeza. -Ella es poderosa, Harry-.

-¿Qué tanto?- pregunto arrugando su frente.

-Lo suficientemente poderosa, que si _la usa_, solo lo hará las cosas peor,- suspiró estrujando sus ojos mientras callaba. -Sin dejar de mencionar que ella es hija de mugres,- Lupin añadió, mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé,- suspiro Harry mientras dejaba caer sus piernas de la silla al piso.

-¿Y quisieras explicarle a sus padres porque la mejor persona para el trabajo no la está cuidando?- le pregunto mirándolo.

Harry solo lo miro, cruzando los brazos en su pecho mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

-Esta es una misión muy seria Harry y será tratada como tal,- continuo Lupin.

Por un momento, Harry observo como su superior se paraba detrás del escritorio y arrugo la frente. De repente, Remus se giro hacia él y se sienta en su silla. Se puso a mirar a Harry de cerca, se inclino en el escritorio hacia él.

-Quiero que se haga esto por el libro, ¿me entiendes? No perdiendo el tiempo, no haciendo lo que se te dé la gana-.

-Mira, dije lo siento por lo de McLaggen,- dijo Harry rápidamente. -No volverá a pasar. Lo que yo…-.

-No es de eso que esto se trata,- interrumpió Lupin cortante. -No te asignaría a cuidar a una chica como castigo. Jane y Robert Granger estarán muy preocupados-.

A la mención de los Grangers, los padres al parecer, Harry frunció el ceño, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello empezó a pensar como se estarían sintiendo ahora mismo.

-¿Lo saben?-.

-Sí,- asintió Lupin. -No estoy anticipando que tomara más tiempo que encontrar a Malfoy, así que no estarás con ella mucho tiempo,- agregó, -pero tienes que ser profesional con ella todo el tiempo. Formando un lazo o relación es, como tu bien sabes, inaceptable. Tu prioridad es mantener tu mente enfocada y controlada para que seas capaz de…-.

-Lupin…-.

-Lo digo en serio Harry,- insistió Remus con un semblante serio. -Esto es un trabajo. Ella está bajo la protección del Ministerio y es mi responsabilidad y la tuya de…-.

-_Lun__á__tico_,- interrumpió Harry irritado. -Yo se las reglas. Además casi no la conozco. Ella conoce más a la familia Weasley… y está saliendo últimamente con Ron por Merlín. Claro que seré profesional,- dijo haciendo muecas. -Ella solo tiene que… veinticuatro o algo así verdad, ¿verdad?-.

Tratando de pensar como era, Harry no recordaba muy bien la última vez que la vio. Hermione Granger cursaba un año menos que Ron y él en Hogwarts y siempre andaba con Ginny. A pesar de estar involucrado muy a fondo con los Weasleys, recordaba vagamente haberla visto en unas cuantas reuniones familiares. Pero era muy lejano, hace como diez años. Empezó a saber más de ella cuando regreso de sus estudios en Francia y además a salir con Ron. Aunque dudaba que fueran a llegar a algo más.

-Ella no es una niña, tiene veinticuatro,- corrigió Lupin, -y la vas a tratar como tratas a cualquier otra bruja-.

-Decídete,- le dijo Harry y mostró en una sonrisa descarada. -¿Quieres que me comporte profesionalmente o que la trate como cualquier otra bruja?-.

-_Harry__…_- le advirtió Lupin, tornando su expresión un poco oscura.

-Estoy _bromeando_,- dijo Harry rodando los ojos. -¿Merlín, que _te_ pasa hoy?-.

-Lo que me pasa a _m__í_ es que le vamos a decir a esta chica que un malvado y loco mago la ha escogido para hacer algo horrible,- dijo Lupin pegándole al escritorio. -Necesito saber que estas tomando esto seriamente y tratándolo con el cuidado y la profesionalidad que demanda-.

-Nunca dejaría que algo le pasara Lupin,- explico Harry con rigidez, como si todo el asombro se le fuera de la cara de repente. -Yo sé cómo hacer mi trabajo… los dos lo sabemos. Solo necesitas encontrar a Malfoy-.

Horas más tarde, Harry se paro en el espejo de dos vías de la sala de conferencias viendo la castaña discutiendo adentro. Ron estaba con ella. Estaba tratando de hablar con ella pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte con ello.

Hasta ahora ella demostraba ser terca y aparentemente incapaz de convencer por las quejas de Ron de que estaba en grave peligro.

Viendo su progreso mientras se movía por la sala, Harry escucho por algunos segundos más su conversación.

-Ronald, no soy una _ni__ñ__a_,- declaro Hermione mientras se alejaba de él una vez más.

-Lo sé Hermione, pero este mago es poderoso y peligroso, y parece que te tiene bien señalada-.

-No volví a Inglaterra por un chaperón," resopló girando de nuevo hacia él, -además, no lo conozco!-

-Mira Mione, esto es por tu propio─ ¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?-

-No necesito quedarme aquí, Ronald,- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. -¡No necesito de una _ni__ñ__era_!-

Al alcanzar la puerta se detuvo en sorpresa cuando de repente se abrió. Mirando al hombre delante de ella, contuvo la respiración. Era alto y bien formado, con el pelo negro y alborotado y ojos verdes y penetrantes; ojos que la miraban directamente.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- exigió, un poco nerviosa.

Harry no le contesto de inmediato, sorprendido por la mujer delante de él. Sus ojos eran flameantes, aumentando su belleza y dando a su interior una sacudida empujando a un lado el deseo que había rugido de forma inesperada de dentro de él.

-Tu niñera.- Dijo después de un segundo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando él la tomo por el brazo, llevándola de nuevo a la mesa antes de que pudiera responder.

Sacudiendo su brazo de su agarre, ella se dejo caer por desgracia en la silla.

-Bueno, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Ronald,- le advirtió lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. -Yo no _necesito_ de una niñera. Y obviamente no conozco a _ning__ú__n_ Malfoy. Tienes a la persona equivocada-.

Harry no respondió, solamente miro a Ron quien se removía incomodo detrás de ella. Tirando el archivo sobre el escritorio, Harry se sentó delante de ella.

Mirándolo directamente, sus ojos se fijaron en su frente mientras él removía sus dedos entre sus cabellos, revelando su cicatriz.

Harry se dio cuenta de su asombro, pero ella rápidamente lo escondió y tomo el archivo para revisarlo. Apenas estaba abriéndolo cuando Ron hizo una introducción innecesaria.

-Hermione ─Harry, Harry ─ Hermione-.

_Pues claro que __é__l es Harry Potter_, pensó, sintiéndose ridículamente estúpida que no lo reconoció inmediatamente por las fotos de él en los periódicos.

Todo lo que sabía de él, aparte de su conocimiento general en el mundo mágico, era que él es el mejor amigo de Ron y trabajaban juntos. Ciertamente no era aquel niño de ropa grande y lentes redondos que ella recordaba de su infancia.

Todos sus pensamientos sobre Harry Potter se esfumaron a medida que leía el documento en sus manos.

Caminando en círculos alrededor del escritorio, Harry la observaba mientras ella miraba las fotos. Observo como la incomodidad se alejaba de su rostro y fruncía el ceño en confusión mientras pasaba las páginas.

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó un minuto después.

-¿Es ese Draco Malfoy?- le respondió mirándolo directamente.

-Así que _lo_ conoces,- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba frente a frente mientras ella miraba las fotos.

-Conozco a… bueno, yo conozco a _James_,- dijo confundida mientras señalaba la cara de Malfoy. -Lo conocí en el hospital. Su madre estaba enferma o algo así… ¿_este_ es Malfoy?-

-¿Dijo que su nombre era James?- preguntó cortando un poco los ojos.

Maldijo en voz baja ante la afirmación de ella.

_Lo hizo a prop__ó__sito ese idiota._

_-_¿Qué tanto lo conoces?-

-Umm,- sus ojos miraron a Ron por un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Harry. -No lo _conozco_ tan bien,- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Ha estado en tu departamento?-

-No. Almorzamos en… en el hospital,- explico, colocándose distraídamente un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. -Me invitó a salir con él a más de un almuerzo, pero siempre dije no…-

Pausando rápidamente, Hermione miro hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

-Buenas Tardes Srta. Granger,- la saludo Remus.

Levantándose de la mesa, Harry se paro contra la pared mientras Remus se sentaba en la silla que este había ocupado. Miró a Hermione en silencio mientras Remus trataba de explicarle la situación, pero no parecía tener mejor suerte que Ron.

-Entiendo su negación Srta. Granger, pero lo que Malfoy pretende hacer es muy peligroso. Si lo logra se volverá extremadamente poderoso…-

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?- interrumpió mientras se removía incomoda en su asiento.

Al ver que Remus no le respondía rápidamente, alzó la vista hacia Ron para verlo mirarse los pies. Sus ojos buscaron a Harry quien la seguía mirando directamente con una expresión ilegible.

-¿Ron?- pregunto de pronto, sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Bueno,- la miró y se aclaró la garganta, "el ritual requiere la sangre de una hija de muggles o sangre sucia como el mismo llama y una… una…- No pudo continuar ya que estaba nervioso y su cara estaba igual de roja que su cabello.

-¿Una qué?- pregunto más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Una… bueno, una… umm…-

-Una virgen,- termino Harry mientras los ojos de ella lo miraban intensamente. -Para asegurar su poder," empezó explicando y suavizando su voz por la expresión de Hermione. -Malfoy necesita tomar la inocencia de una hija de muggles.-

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró abruptamente sintiendo como su cara se enrojecía como un tomate. Sin pensarlo, se paró de su silla.

-Así que me estás diciendo que… ¿que este Malfoy necesita tener sexo con una _virgen_ impura para completar un tipo de ritual maligno, y crees que me ha elegido a mí para eso?" Cruzando lo brazos le tiro una mirada a Ron. -¿Qué sabes tu si soy _virgen_ o no Ronald?-

La cara de Ron se torno morada más bien. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar nada salió de ella, pero Harry habló por él.

-¿Acaso no lo eres?-

-Eso no te incumbe.- Le dijo mientras ponía su vista sobre él y su rostro se tornaba mas rojo.

-Malfoy lo ha convertido en mi problema.-

-Harry,- Ron intervino lanzándole una mirada acosadora.

-¿Qué?- respondió sin moverse de su posición mientras esperaba su respuesta. -Si _no_ lo es entonces…-

-Basta,- interrumpió Ron viendo la mirada asesina de Hermione. -Hermione, tu no…-

-Mira…- interrumpió Hermione, -Estoy segura de que hay muchas hijas de muggles que puede elegir. No sé ni porque me eligió. Ni siquiera me conoce-.

-No… pero me conoce,- murmuro Ron haciendo que todas la mirada en la habitación se posara sobre él, -Y conoce a Harry-

-Ron,- empezó Hermione con un tono de disculpa. -Que…-.

-Srta. Granger, Yo sé que esto es difícil, pero es una situación muy seria,- intervino Remus. -Sabemos que tu eres su objetivo, y quiera o no, la vamos a proteger. Estamos protegiendo la comunidad mágica en su totalidad haciendo esto, no solamente usted-.

-Bueno, no puedo simplemente detener mi vida,- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Tengo un trabajo y cosas que hacer también-.

-Eso lo entendemos,- afirmo Remus, -y no esperamos que detenga su vida mientras podamos ayudarle-.

-¿Ayudarme?-.

-Si,- replico firmemente. -Esperamos mantener las cosas lo más normal posible,- le aseguro. -Por eso es que Potter,- dijo señalándolo con la cabeza, -va a ser su guardián. Prácticamente será su sombra, ir al trabajo contigo o a donde usted requiera moverse y quedándose en su departamento hasta que encontremos a Malfoy-.

-¡¿Quedándose en mi departamento?!- casi grito con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡No lo creo!-.

-No es negociable,- agregó Harry de la misma manera.

Hermione juraba que era una broma y no paraba de mirarlos simultáneamente, del uno al otro.

-Me estás diciendo,- empezó lentamente, -que tu gran plan de protección es tener al mago más famoso del mundo, un Auror notable, ¿qué me siga veinticuatro siente?-.

_No soy tan famoso_, pensaba Harry mientras la miraba indignado desde su puesto contra la pared, _por lo menos no a prop__ó__sito._

De repente la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a Albus Dumbledore a la habitación.

-Por lo menos el sabe que estamos tras él,- dijo con una sonrisa y mirándola sobre sus anteojos de media luna, -Harry es la única persona en la que confío lo suficiente como para protegerte si llega el momento.-

Harry miró a Dumbledore y luego a Ginny. Mientras la observaba, sintió algo extraño dentro de él… casi como si ella pudiese ver a través de él.

Apartó la vista de ella inmediatamente fijándose en el piso mientras pensaba lo que Dumbledore había dicho. El sabía lo que significaba, pero no estaba seguro si podría proteger a alguien…


	2. Chapter 2

_It's always have and never hold__  
__You've begun to feel like home__  
__What's mine is yours to leave or take__  
__What's mine is yours to make your own__Oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__Ohhhhh__  
__Oh, oh __  
__Be my baby__  
__I'll look after you__"__Look After You__" – __The Fray_

Desafiando al Destino

Capitulo 2

En realidad, tomó más tiempo de la cuenta para convencer a Hermione de que el trabajo de Harry al cuidarla era el mejor plan. Finalmente, y a regañadientes, accedió a hacer lo que decían aunque en su interior no estaba muy feliz por eso.

Sola en la oficina, Hermione se sentó sobre la mesa en silencio. Por un momento pensó que hora serian ya que no se había dado cuenta cuantas horas había estado en el Ministerio. Sin ver ni un reloj cerca, decidió mirar el archivo frente a ella.

Por unos momentos se fijo en la cara de Malfoy, y mirándolo decidió cerrarlo y alejarlo de su vista. Para despejar su mente se fijo en la ventana y decidió mirar hacia afuera haciendo su mente volar rápidamente.

-Hermione…-

El sonido de su nombre la hizo brincar y se giró rápidamente encontrando a Harry parado en la puerta. Por un momento ninguno se movió mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Decidido a acercarse a ella, Harry dio unos pasos hacia adelante sin apartar sus verde mirada de la miel de ella.

-¿Necesitas hacer algo hoy?- le preguntó, -antes de que llegaras, ¿tenias planes para hoy?

-Estoy supuesta a estar en mi trabajo ahora… bueno… ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó automáticamente mirando a su alrededor per sabiendo muy bien que no había un reloj y, obviamente, para apartar su mirada de sus ojos.

-No tienes que ir hoy,- le respondió mientras se detenía frente a ella.

-¿Cómo?- rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia él.

-Lupin acabo de irse para el hospital. Va a hablar personalmente con el medimago Smith por cuestiones de seguridad y eso-

Un momento de silencio breve pero un poco eterno reinó en la oficina.

-¿Hay algo más que necesites hacer?-

-Espera, dijiste que no iban a detener mi vida!- exclamó exasperada.

-No después de lo de hoy- prometió Harry.

-Esto es absurdo, me voy a trabajar- dijo mientras le pasaba por el lado camino a la puerta, pero cuando la puerta se le cerró en la cara, inmediatamente sacó su varita.

-"Alohamora"- dijo firmemente, pero la puerta no se abrió, -Déjame salir- ordenó.

-No te vas. Ya está todo hecho Hermione, - dijo Harry calmadamente. –Nos podremos ir cuando estés lista pero no vas a ir a trabajar-

-Pero _quiero_ ir a trabajar- dijo un poco desesperada.

-Puedes ir, pero mañana-

Apretando los labios, Hermione lo observó fijamente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Está bien… como quieras. Estoy lista para irme entonces. Necesito ir a la farmacia, claro, si está _permitido_,- añadió con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Está permitido,- respondió Harry mientras le abría la puerta.

En silencio, Hermione lo siguió por los pasillos mientras salían del Ministerio de Magia. Harry continuaba mirándola mientras Hermione estaba determinada a posar su vista donde sea, menos en él.

-¿Prefieres aparecerte en callejón diagón o tomar el autobús noctámbulo?- dijo mientras le abría la puerta de la cabina de teléfono a la calle.

-Aparecerse,- dijo definitivamente a la idea de tomar el autobús el cual le daba nauseas por los movimientos.

-Está bien- afirmó Harry cerrando la distancia entre los dos.

-¿Qué… que haces?- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás al ver como se acercaba.

-De lado a lo largo es más seguro- aseguro volviendo a acercarse a ella.

-Te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mi misma…-

-Mhm- dijo mientras se detenía justo cuando ella posaba su mano sobre su pecho para mantenerlo un poco alejado aunque estaba bien cerca.

-¿Y qué pasaría si Malfoy estuviera justo a donde vamos?- mirándolo, Hermione dudó dejando caer su mano con un jadeo.

-Así no es tan malo- le aseguro suavemente mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para abrazar su cintura mientras la sujetaba contra su cuerpo.

Un poco incomoda por la cercanía, prefirió mirar los botones de su camisa. Sentía sus manos la agarraban fuerte y seguramente a su alrededor mientras ella sujetaba sus hombros.

-Uno, dos,- contó suavemente haciendo que su cálido aliento soplara un poco su cabellos mientras aferraba su agarre más fuerte, -tres- terminó, y con un giro de sus talones hizo que desaparecieron con un pequeño 'plop.'

Aparecieron inmediatamente en un callejón frente a la calle que daba al caldero chorreante.

-Ugh- Hermione hizo una mueca mientras se alejaba de él mientras sentía como si la hubiesen empujado a través de un tubo estrecho. Nunca le había gustado la sensación de aparecerse de lado a lado.

-¿Feliz?- se quejo mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

-Sip,- Harry le sonrió benignamente.

Rodando los ojos Hermione le paso por el lado y salió del callejón.

-Esto es ridículo, no necesito de una niñera-

Reaccionando instantáneamente la tomo del brazo y de un tirón la halo hacia él mientras un carro pasaba a toda velocidad muy cerca haciendo que su espalda le chocara en el pecho.

-Podrías haberme engañado- dijo en su oído haciendo que se soltara rápidamente de su agarre.

"_Voy a matar a Remus por pegarme a todo esto__" _

Pensó mientras la veía cruzar la calle y siguiéndola de mala gana.

Rápidamente llegaron a la pared de ladrillos del callejón. Harry se encargo de abrirla y caminaron por las calles. Hermione caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos indispuesta a tener una conversación con él.

Quería alejarse un poco y decidió caminar más rápido pero Harry la agarro fuertemente por el brazo impidiéndoselo y haciéndole saber que caminara a su lado.

-No te alejes- mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, Harry trato de decidir si se sentía molesto o divertido por su terquedad.

Por un lado estaba aliviado de que no se pudo emocional y empezara a llorar por el miedo. Tampoco la culpaba de no querer un guardaespaldas, pero la amenaza era tan real como para ser descartada.

Entraron a la farmacia y compraron lo que ella necesitaba. Salieron a la calle rápidamente pero Hermione caminaba un poco apresurada a pesar de la advertencia. Harry la alcanzo rápidamente.

Mirando un pequeño café, Harry puso su mano en la espalda baja de ella para guiarla hacia adentro.

-Vamos ahí-

-Puedo caminar sola- dio alejándose de su mano, -Y no quiero entrar ahí-

Mirando como ella se alejaba así por así, Harry sintió como perdía la poca paciencia que le faltaba. Presionando la mandíbula, la alcanzo y tomo su brazo mientras la halaba hacia el café.

-¡Déjame ir!- dijo forcejeando.

Girándola hacia él, se acercó más a ella.

-No puedes simplemente caminar e irte- le ordenó en voz baja pero firme, -yo sé que no estas feliz con esto y no te culpo, pero no seas estúpida-

-No me mal trates- le dijo firmemente.

Apretando los dientes, la observe por un momento.

-En esta situación, caminando en una calle muy transitada, es una oportunidad muy buen apara que Malfoy te capture- le razonó.

-Camine por esta calle ayer y nada…-

-Ayer era _diferente_-

Se quedo en silencio estudiando su rostro.

-Mira, no hay razón por la que esto tiene que ser horrible. Vamos adentro, bebemos algo y hablamos, ¿está bien?-

Parecía considerar lo que había dicho hasta que accedió suavizando su expresión y afirmando en silencio.

El café parecía un buen lugar para un artista. Tenía sillones y sofás, algunos cuadros abstractos y coloridos. Había una sola mesera en un sillón con unas personas. No se molestó en sentarlos, solo le hizo un gesto para que entraran y se sentaran.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa la final y Harry se sentó en uno de lo sillones para observar a Hermione. Mientras la miraba, ella se sentó frente a él y jugaba con una cuchara mientras miraba alrededor para luego mirarlo a él por igual.

Harry la seguía mirando firmemente sin verse afectado por la fría naturaleza de ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo luego de un momento y poniéndose un rizo detrás de la oreja.

-Estaba pensando cuando vas a dejar de estar de mal humor- sonrió ante el tono de ella.

-No estoy de mal humor- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"_Est__á__ bien, estoy de mal humor.__"_

Admitió en su mente.

"_Pero __é__l no tiene porque saberlo.__"_

-Oh- Harry trataba de no reírse de la situación, -esta es tu cara cuando no estás de mal humor… lo tender pendiente-

-Lo que digas- rodo los ojos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, un silencio incomodo preferiblemente.

-Dime como va a funcionar esto exactamente-

Harry hizo un leve encantamiento de silencio sobre ellos y se acerco hacia ella.

-Soy tu sombra prácticamente. Asumimos que Malfoy te ha estado vigilando. En este momento Ron y otro Aurores están en tu departamento revisando y poniendo encantamientos de protección, vigilancia y eso. Cuando este todo bien vamos a…-

-Espera, ¿Hay Aurores en mi departamento? ¿Ahora?-

-Yo estaría igual de furioso pero tenemos que hacerlo. Como sea llevaran mis cosas ya que me quedare contigo e iré a donde tu vayas-

La idea de que alguien la estuviera vigilando la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Así que a donde yo vaya, tú iras?-

Harry le afirmo en silencio.

-¿Cuándo vaya de compras tú iras? ¿Cuando vea una estúpida película de chicas tu la versa también?-

Harry le afirmo mirando el brillo en sus ojos miel sin dudar de que ella lo sacara a comprar.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Molestar a tu jefe?- dijo curiosa y mostrando una sonrisa por primera vez.

-Algo así- rio Harry pasándose la mano por su cabellera indomable.

Se quedaron unos minutos más hasta que él recibió la orden de que podían aparecerse en el departamento de ella.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Harry la siguió a la cocina una vez puesto sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Pero quiero decir… ¿Por qué creen que me eligió a mi?- le pregunto mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar una taza del estante.

-Eres su tipo- agrego al ver que la camiseta de ella se rodaba un poco dejando ver su pálida, lisa y suave piel del estómago.

-¿A sí?- dijo mirándolo un poco irritada, -¿Y qué tipo es ese?-

-Hija de muggles… pero excelente bruja- dijo sin quitarle la vista mientras cogía la taza que ella le ofrecía, -un poco bajita, con fuerza de voluntad… hermosa,- continuo llegando la fregadero para tomar agua.

"_É__l piensa que soy__… ¿__hermosa?__"_ pensó sorprendida.

Sintiendo unas cosquillas en el estomago, camino a la nevera, pidiendo que él no notara su sonrojo y el calor en sus mejillas.

-Pero, ¿Cómo saben que ese es su tipo?-

Harry la miro antes de contestar fijándose en ella mientras buscaba en la nevera.

-Porque lo conozco,- se giro para salir a la sala y sin pensarlo agregó, -Y su gusto es igual al mío-

Hermione se frisó y su mano se cerró en una lata de refresco mirando como Harry salía de la cocina por el marco de la puerta.

"_¿__Qu__é __fue eso?__"_

La mente de Harry volaba a mil mientras caminaba a la sala y se sentaba.

"_¿__Por qu__é __diablos dije eso? Ella no es mi tipo__… ¿__o s__í__?__"_

En realidad nunca había pensando en cuál era su tipo, pero aparentemente una parte de el le decía que ella lo era. Frunciendo el ceño pensó en las chicas con las que había salido y ninguna había complementado lo que buscaba.

Hermione lo siguió a la sala unos minutos después y se sentó al otro extremo del sofá abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Cómo es él?-

-Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, estábamos en el mismo año. Su padre era un mortífago y Malfoy era igual… cruel, arrogante…- agrego de mala gana.

Luego la conversación giro a temas generales como la escuela, la infancia y esas cosas.

Las horas pasaron antes de que se dieran cuenta todo el tiempo que duraron hablando. Teniendo en cuenta el principio de su día, no paso de desapercibido para ninguno de los dos lo bien que se sentían estar en la compañía del otro.

Tampoco estaban sorprendidos con ese pensamiento y se fueron a la cama dándose un muy extraño buenas noches.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Gracias por su apoyo! A los lectores que estuvieron esperando por la actualización de la historia, gracias por perseverar. A los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos._

_Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

_What I think__  
__You are just perfect__  
__Could it be__  
__That I am worth it__  
__Is this thing an open door__  
__Walk right through to something more__  
__You and me__  
__My life would change in a second__  
__In a second_

"_In A Second__" – __Aly & Aj_

**Desafiando al Destino**

**Capitulo 3**

Hermione se levantó abriendo un poco los ojos para volverlos a cerrar girando sobre la cama. Se acurruco un poco más antes de abrir los ojos completamente.

Enderezándose miró a la pared frente a ella mientras pensaba en todo los acontecimientos del día anterior. Con un gruñido se paró de la cama rogando que todo hubiese sido un horrible y extraño sueño.

Caminando por el pasillo entró al baño. El cepillo dental de Harry en el lavamanos le aseguro de que todo había sido una horrible y extraña realidad, y suspirando se desnudó para entrar a la ducha.

En poco tiempo se cambió y se fue a la cocina a beber un poco de café. Mirando el reloj se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado nada de Harry aun y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al trabajo. Un poco irritada, caminó a la habitación de Harry.

"_Hace de __mi vida en un caos, y no tiene la decencia de por lo menos ayudarme a pasar un d__í__a tranquila__… __obviamente un amigo de Ron__… __est__ú__pidos Aurores__…"_

Tocando suavemente la puerta esperó por una repuesta, y al no recibir ninguna la empujó quedándose parada sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Harry estaba sentado en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas de espalda a la puerta y frente a la ventana, sus manos descansaban suavemente sobre sus rodillas. Estaba a medio vestir porque su camisa estaba a su lado en el piso.

Sin poder contenerse, automáticamente se vio rodar los ojos sobre su suave piel, contornados músculos y ligeramente bronceada espalda… deteniendo la mirada en un singular tatuaje de un perro negro situado en la parte baja de su espalda.

Hermione se dio cuenta como el perro meneaba su cola al verla para luego dar vueltas en círculo, y sentándose la imagen se transformó en la palabra "Canuto" para luego transformarse de nuevo en un perro.

Tratando de volver a su irritación, Hermione quito la vista y caminó hasta quedar frente a él bloqueándole la luz del sol. Sus ojos parecieron desorbitarse al darse cuenta de que el frente de Harry era mucho más bello que la parte de atrás.

"_Malditos Aurores__"_

Pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Abriendo sus ojos de repente, Harry la miró fijamente mientras el sol le hacían reflejar tonos dorados a sus suaves rizos.

-¿Planeas terminar de arreglarte en algún momento?- preguntó mientras Harry se fijaba en el movimiento de sus labios.

-Voy a llegar tarde si no te has dado cuenta… - al no verlo responder agregó, -¿Qué hacías?-

-Centrándome- le respondió simplemente mientras se ponía la camisa y se levantaba del piso.

Mientras o hacia, Hermione sintió una especie de desilusión en su interior.

-¿Centrándote?- preguntó recordándose de que _supuestamente_ estaba enojada con él.

-Sí,- replicó Harry simplemente mientras se ponía los zapatos. –A propósito, ya me bañe y desayune antes de que te levantaras. Podemos irnos cuando quieras- agregó saliendo de la habitación.

Dejándola sola no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Obviamente creía que se había quedado dormido.

Harry acompaño a Hermione a trabajar ese día, siguiéndola por los pasillos de St. Mungo.

Tratando de darle el espacio que necesitaba para hacerla sentir mas cómoda, se apoyaba de la pared cada vez que atendía a un paciente y revisaba los archivos.

Observó con interés mientras ella hablaba con otras enfermeras. Su colega, una señora mayor, debía de estar informada de todo porque lo miraba de una manera muy curiosa sin preguntarle nada.

Al terminar de hablar, Hermione continuó caminando por el pasillo con Harry siguiéndola unos pasos atrás.

Por varios momentos caminaron en silencio, los ojos de Harry atraídos a su cabello. Se había hecho una cola de caballo que se movía de un lado a otro, causando que unas cuantas hebras doradas brillaran con su movimiento.

-Eres un poco misterioso… ¿lo sabes, verdad?- le preguntó mirándolo sobre su hombro.

Harry frunció los labios y aceleró el paso para caminar a su lado.

-Las personas creerán que eres un acosador o algo,- le dijo con una sonrisa –y uno ya es más que suficiente, ¿no crees?-

Cuando no le respondió se volteó a mirarlo para encontrarlo con su mirada fija en ella. Mirándola. Sus ojos eran intensos, ella solo apartó su vista y su corazón latía intensamente mientras caminaban hacia una fila de camillas con cortinas.

Hermione se detuvo frente a una de las cortinas, miró su tabla leyendo sus notas y rodó la cortina revelando una pequeña habitación de examen.

Entró e intentó cerrar la cortina pero Harry la detuvo con sus manos, mirándola y negándole con la cabeza. Lo miró sorprendida.

-Nada va a pasar,- le dijo acercándose a él.

Imitándola, se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estuviesen pulgadas de distancia.

-Déjala abierta-

-¿Acaso no has escuchado el concepto de privacidad?- le exigió tratando de mantener su voz baja, -¿Privacidad del paciente?-

-Coloca un hechizo de silencio si quieres, pero te quedas donde te pueda ver-

-Nada va a _pasar_,- dijo un tanto frustrada e intentando cerrar la cortina, pero sintiendo la mano de Harry posarse sobre la suya y dándole una mirada mientras decía "abierto" con los labios.

-Está bien,- bufó. –La dejare un _poco_ abierta ¿ok?-

Harry se detuvo por un momento razonando lo que había dicho. Hermione le dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la cortina solo un _poco_.

Mientras se volteaba a la camilla, se le ocurrió pensar que sería mucho más fácil dejar de estar furiosa si el no fuera tan protector con ella… y si no fuera _tan_ atractivo.

Tratando de enfocarse en su trabajo para no pensar en eso, se acercó a una niña sentada en camilla entre sus padres quienes trataban de clamar a la niña, ya morada de tanto gritar.

Harry se inclinó contra la pared y miró mientras Hermione se acercaba a la niña; sacando una gorra de su bolsillo se la puso sobre su cabello tapándole la cicatriz.

-Hola preciosa- la voz de Hermione tenía un tono dulce y sereno mientras se inclinaba entre las piernas de la niña, -¿Qué te paso hoy?-

En vez de responder, la niña escondió su cara entre el hombro de su padre y abrazaba su muñeca mientras seguía llorando.

-Creemos que se entro en el armario de pociones,- dijo su padre, -pero no nos quiere decir que bebió-

-Estoy segura de que estará bien,- les aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa, -¿Podría hablar con ustedes un minuto?-

Desde su puesto contra la pared, Harry observó como Hermione hablaba con los padres de la niña. Unos minutos después la pareja caminó hacia él siguiendo de largo hasta la estación de enfermeras. Volvió a mirar a Hermione quien se acercaba a la niña y se sentaba a su lado en la camilla.

-Anna, ¿me quieres decir que tomaste?- le pregunto suavemente y la niña solo le negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes el nombre de lo que bebiste?- la niña solo le negaba con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Ok, bueno, ¿no te molestaría si te reviso?-

Anna detuvo s mirada en ella y negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba más a su muñeca. Hermione le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre y uso una paleta de madera para revisarle la garganta. Sentía como la niña, poco a poco, dejaba de llorar.

-Ok Anna, voy a arreglarte algo para que bebas y volverás a la normalidad en poco tiempo, ¿está bien?- le sonrió. Pero puso la cara de querer llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- le preguntó mientras volvía a arrodillarse frente a la niña mirándola a los ojos.

-No quiero beber… nada… mas- le dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente.

-Pero esto te hará sentir mejor- Hermione empezó a calmarla pasándole la mano en su cabello. Mirando hacia abajo se fijo en la muñeca de la niña.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- Le pregunto señalando la muñeca.

Lloriqueando, Anna le paso la muñeca dándole una media sonrisa.

-Harry Potter,- le dijo –mi hermano me lo regaló-

Tomándolo en las manos, Hermione lo miró sorprendida. No se parecían mucho, pero tenía su singular cabello y su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¿Te gusta Harry Potter?- le pregunto dándoselo de regreso.

-Es mi favorito,- le respondió Anna afirmando rápidamente y limpiándose las lagrimas. -¡Es un superhéroe!-

-Un superhéroe, ¿eh?-

Anna le sonrió mucho más y Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Anna me podrías esperar un momento? Voy a buscar a una persona para que venga a sentarte contigo, ¿está bien? Vengo en dos segundos. ¿Puedes sentarte y ser una buena niña?-

Cuando la niña le afirmó, Hermione se levantó y caminó fuera de cortina hacia Harry mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto un poco ido por su expresión.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí- le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y Harry entrecerró los ojos instintivamente.

-¿Qué?- le repitió cuando ella le quitó la gorra y se la dio.

Su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre y Hermione hizo una mueca mientras trataba de arreglárselo sin lograrlo realmente.

-Eso no va a funcionar,- le murmuró tratando de aguantar una sonrisa mientras ella pasaba sus dedos sobre su azabache melena indomable.

Encontrando su mirada con la de él, se rindió en arreglarle el cabello y mordiéndose el labio inferior entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

Harry miró hacia abajo encontrándose con sus manos entrelazadas mientras ella lo halaba de la pared, llevándolo a través de la cortina hacia la camilla.

-Anna, tengo una persona que quiere conocerte,- le dijo Hermione cuando la niña la miró y automáticamente fijando sus ojos en Harry.

-Este es Harry Potter, Anna. Se va a sentar contigo un rato, ¿está bien?- le dijo y luego se dirigió a Harry, -Harry esta es Anna, es una gran fan tuya-

Harry la miró confundido y luego miró a la niña.

-Um… Hola- la saludó con torpeza, sus ojos buscando a Hermione por ayuda.

En vez de ayudar, simplemente lo empujó un poco para que se sentara en la camilla junto a la niña.

-Volveré en un rato,- dijo y luego se giró para ir a un estante de pociones.

Mientras Hermione se alejaba, Harry la siguió con la mirada sintiendo un vacio en sus manos ahora que las de ella no estaban allí. Flexionando sus dedos instintivamente, se volteó y posó su mirada en Anna. Ella lo miraba con admiración mientras su cara se tornaba de morada a rosada.

-¿En realidad eres Harry Potter?-

~..~..~..~..~..~

Cuando Hermione regresó unos minutes después, se detuvo de repente frente en la Cortina mirando a través de ella.

Anna se había arrodillado en la cama y sus manos tocaban la cara de Harry mientras ella trazaba la cicatriz con sus pequeños dedos.

Harry estaba riéndose con algo que Anna le estaba diciendo y sus ojos encontraron a Hermione mientras ella se acercaba, sus ojos siguiendo sus movimientos con gracia.

Anna miró a Hermione con una taza caliente de algo extraño e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Harry. Agarrando fuertemente su brazo, alzo la cabeza solo lo suficiente para ver a Hermione quien era ahora oficialmente su enemiga.

Hermione se sentó en la camilla y Harry se giró y cargó a Anna para sentarla en su regazo.

Con unas palabras de valentía por parte de él, Anna se bebió su poción mientras su tono morado se tornaba más pálido hasta recuperar su tono de piel.

-Ves, no es tan malo, ¿o sí?- le preguntó Harry mientras le sonreía. Anna asintió sonriéndole de vuelta.

-¡Mami, Papi miren!- Anna grito de repente mientras sus padres entraban a la habitación con helado, -¡Harry Potter esta aquí!-

Se detuvieron de repente, viendo a su hija sentada en el regazo del mago más famoso del mundo.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Harry siguió a Hermione por el hospital día tras día, observado su trabajo como pediatra medimaga. Era su trabajo observarla, y le estaba resultando fácil hacerlo. Fácil porque no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

Era fácil ver lo Buena que era en su trabajo, buscando la manera de hacer sentir bien a cada niño de manera individual. Sin importar el problema, inteligentemente siempre encontraba una solución.

A pesar de la irritación de Hermione al principio, rápidamente pasaron a estar cómodamente uno en la presencia del otro cuando hablaban, hacían bromas y… peleaban, claro, mientras pasaban las horas.

Mientras pasaban los días, Harry se fascinaba más y más con ella. Nunca se había sentido tan confortable rápidamente con una mujer. Hablaban como si fuesen viejos amigos, como si se hubiese conocido en otra vida, como si se conocieran el uno con el otro.

Gracioso. Cuando discutían Hermione ganaba rápidamente porque a la mitad de la conversación Harry se distraía lo suficiente como para no responderle.

En serio trataba de concentrarse, pero la determinación de la castaña era increíble. No importaba lo que dijera para probar su punto, ella se apasionaba tanto al hablar que Harry perdía el hilo de su razonamiento. Sus ojos parecían brillar con sus palabras, y para colmo, él mismo se volvía de su parte en la discusión.

En realidad no le importaba. Descubrió que le gustaba mirarla mientras probaba su punto. Sus mejillas tomaban un tono Rosado, se pasaba un rizo detrás de la oreja, y lo mas intrigante, se mordía el labio inferior.

Cuando se concentraba en sus labios, ella lo traía a la realidad dándole por el hombre y gritando su nombre.

Hoy ella lo llamó por su nombre, su Mirada se movió hacia ella que lo miraba exasperada.

-Lo siento… ¿qué?- le preguntó tímidamente preguntándose cuantas veces ella lo llamó por su nombre para que reaccionara.

-Dije, cenamos carne la última vez, así que vegetales será algo diferente,- dijo cruzándose de brazos. -¿No te importa lo que estamos discutiendo?-

Harry sonrió un poco, -Porque… te gusta discutir-

La miró antes de girarse y caminar a la cocina.

-¡claro que no!- declare siguiéndolo.

-Claro que si-

-¡Claro que no Harry!-

-Que si Hermione-

-No, yo…-

Harry se giró y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, callándola.

-Ahora mismo me estas discutiendo sobre _discutir._ Déjame ganar solo esta, ¿está bien?-

Hermione asintió, pensando que en otro momento hubiese seguido discutiéndole, pero por ahora no podía recordar lo que estaban discutiendo.

Su mente estaba fija en su dedo mientras lo quitaba lentamente, pasándolo sobre su labio inferior y dejándola allí para ordenarle su pizza de vegetales.

Cruzándose de brazos, lo observe mientras se alejaba. No estaba segura que la irritaba más. Si el hecho de que lo dejo ganar la discusión, o que su toque la había dejado sin fuerzas.

Por su lado, Harry se movió inquieto mientras caminaba, pensando porque ese pequeño contacto lo había afectado tanto… la suavidad de sus labios, su cálido aliento sobre su piel…

Lo había puesto nervioso el hecho de que ella tenía ese efecto en él. Frunció el ceño sin estar seguro si estaba enamorándose de alguien tan rápido.

"_No me he enamorado de ella,__"_ se corrigió.

"_Yo solo__… __ella solo__… __diablos__…"_

Pasándose sus dedos por su cabellera se quito esos pensamientos rápidamente.

~..~..~..~..~..~

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione su puso debajo del chorro de agua en la ducha, dejando el agua caliente rodar sobre ella. Lavándose la cabeza, pensó en los últimos días.

Harry se ha quedado con ella por una semana y algunos días, y ha llegado a mucho más de lo que ella esperaba.

Desde que se vio obligada a tenerlo como huésped, nunca pensó que disfrutaría tenerlo a su lado. En poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a mirarlo al otro lado de la mesa mientras desayunaban.

"_El solo esta aqu__í__ para protegerte, no te acostumbres a tenerlo aqu__í__.__"_

Desde que Harry empezó a cuidarla, nada fuera de lo ordinario ha pasado. No ha habido señales de Malfoy o alguien asociado a él. Esto la ha llevado a dudar de la seriedad de esta situación, pero esto se lo ha guardado ella misma. Quitarle protección significa quitarle a Harry, y por una extraña razón parecía una terrible idea.

Tratando de empujarlo de sus pensamientos, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Se paró frente al espejo limpiando el vapor del espejo. Su mente voló rápidamente a su nueva materia favorita— Harry.

"Es brillante… es atractivo… gracioso…"

Se irritó al estar saber que no dejaba de pensar en él. Cogió el cepillo y al mirarse en el espejo, encontró a Draco Malfoy parado detrás de su reflejo.

Gritando se giró con el cepillo en la mano como si fuse a apuntar con su varita, encontrándose con nada.

-Me encantan estos momentos solos Hermione- la voz de Malfoy se escuchaba aun detrás de ella.

Girándose al espejo se fijo que estaba detrás de ella y gritando se alejo del espejo golpeando la pared de un golpe.

-Odio cuando te pones la toalla tan rápido- dijo mientras ella reaccionaba y se cubría el pecho.

Malfoy se rió maliciosamente; su imagen se desvanecía cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de repente y Harry entró con la varita en mano. Su postura parecía relajarse mientras miraba que no había nada y que ella estaba sana y salva.

Hermione no pudo dejar de mirarlo, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Harry tenía sus jeans, con la cremallera abierta, sin camisa y sin zapatos.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto tomándola del brazo y alejándola de la pared.

Hermione se sintió un poco estúpida y un poquito más incomoda ya que solo tenía puesta una toalla y Harry agarrándose el pantalón para que no se le callera.

"_Era solo un reflejo__…"_

-El… el estaba en el espejo- se sonrojó.

Harry se giró al espejo, examinándolo, mientras Hermione se colocaba detrás.

-¿El dijo algo?-

-Um… dijo… me encantan estos momentos juntos- Harry se giro frunciendo el ceño.

Se dio cuenta de que su rostro reflejaba miedo.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?- se acercó más a ella. –El no puede alcanzarte, estarás bien,- le acarició la mejilla mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos.

Ella solo asintió, su piel estremeciéndose donde la tocaba. En un segundo Harry alejo la mano, sus dedos acariciando su piel mientras quitaba su mano.

-Yo solo… es que en realidad no era_ real_ antes, ¿sabes?- murmuró.

-No te apegues mucho Potter-

Una voz salió del espejo y Harry se giró rápidamente alejando a Hermione, -ella no te _pertenece_-

Sin pensarlo dos veces alzó la varita y rompió el espejo, cubriéndolo con una toalla.

-Llama y diles que estas enferma. Cámbiate, nos vamos- dijo tomando su mano abruptamente.

-Harry- le forcejeo agarrándose la toalla, -¡Harry para!-

-Yo puedo caminar- dijo alejándose y ajustándose la toalla.

Harry simplemente no parecía escucharla, dándose cuenta finalmente lo que ella estaba usando— o lo que en realidad no estaba usando.

-¿Que llevas puesto?- pregunto estúpidamente sin medir lo que decía.

Hermione le lanzo una Mirada tomando su cintura; la posición no ayudaba y la toalla subió un poco dejando ver más sus piernas.

-Creo que es obvio Harry, quizás debería preguntarte sobre lo que estas usando-

Hermione se alejó a la habitación y Harry se miró. Había dejado de agarrarse el pantalón y estaban en el piso, dejando a la vista sus bóxers rojo vino.

Maldijo por lo bajo, se subió los pantalones y se fue a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, Hermione se incline sobre la puerta, su corazón latía frenéticamente y su cara estaba roja. Se sonrojó sabiendo que no era por miedo o por vergüenza.

"_Excelente__… __Solo a mi se me ocurre sentir algo por mi guardaespaldas, sin mencionar que es el mago mas famoso del mundo que puede tener lo que quiera__…"_

Sus pensamientos se perdieron al pensar en su pecho, suave y tonificado y…

-¡Ugh!-

"_Calma Hermione, has visto hombre sin camisa__… __no es que sea tan atractivo__…__ Ok, tal vez si es un poco__… __muy__… __extremadamente atractivo__…"_

Tratando de sacarse esos pensamiento de la mente, se alejo de la puerta y empezó a meter cosas en una maleta.


	4. Chapter 4

_What a wicked game you play _

_To make me feel this way __  
__What a wicked thing to do __  
__To let me dream of you __  
__What a wicked thing to say __  
__You never felt this way __  
__What a wicked thing to do __  
__To make me dream of you_

"_Wicked Game__" – __Chris Isaacs_

**Desafiando al Destino**

**Capitulo 4**

Harry llevó a Hermione a su departamento mientras los aurores regresaban al de ella para revisar una y otra vez. Con un 'pop' llegaron a la puerta y Harry tenía su brazo asegurado alrededor de ella mientras quitaba los encantamientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?- le preguntó ella.

-No lo sé… dudo que regresemos-

-¿Qué?- dijo abriendo mas los ojos mientras se alejaba de él, -¿Por qué no?-

-No confió en que deberíamos… y es más seguro aquí como sea- le dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar adentro.

Hermione dejo su bulto en el piso y se tiró al sofá.

-Todavía no entiendo porque no puedo ir a trabajar-

Ignorando su comentario, Harry levantó su bolso y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le dijo entrando a la cocina.

-Si, como quieras- dijo acurrucándose en el sofá mirando el departamento.

Había una gran chimenea frente a ella con fotos encima de la repisa.

Se puso de pie para mirar más de cerca, no reconocía a mucha gente pero podía ver a Ron, Ginny y a Luna. Paso a recorrer la sala con su mirada, los muebles parecían casi nuevos, como si los hubiese comprado pero casi no le había dado uso desde que se había mudado.

Todo nuevo, excepto el sofá. Hermione lo visualizó tirándose al sofá luego de un largo día de trabajo y quedándose allí mismo dormido.

Las ventanas estaban limpias y sin cortinas, parecía como si faltaran cosas en todo el apartamento.

Todo el lugar gritaba "hombre soltero" y de repente sintió una oleada de felicidad al saber que no ha habido una mano femenina para decorar.

Se dejó caer en el sofá cuando Harry entró a la sala trayéndole una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

-¿Esto es lo que bebes? ¿Cerveza de Mantequilla?- dijo sonriendo, -No es lo que esperaba de un soltero-

-Bueno, me gusta- se defendió bebiéndose un trago.

-Además… no bebo cosas que me hagan perder el _control_-

-Oh… ¿Y por qué es eso?-

-Sencillamente no lo hago- respondió un poco incomodo mientras tomaba otro trago.

Hermione sintió el cambio en su humor y no estaba segura que había pasado. Tratando de romper el hielo, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que decir.

-Así que… este es tu departamento-

"_¿__Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?__"_

-Ajam,- le contestó, -no es gran cosa. Pero casi no estoy aquí.-

-¿En donde paras… en casa de tu novia?-

A Hermione no le gustaba la manera en que su cuerpo se tensaba como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera de suma importancia… Hablaban de todo, pero el tema de las relaciones no entraba en conversación.

-No- se rió Harry, -Mayormente estoy en la oficina-

-Ah… ¿Trabajador compulsivo?-

-Últimamente si, supongo- le respondió simplemente.

-Un caso muy importante,- agregó bebiéndose un trago de su cerveza recostándose en la silla. Mirándola.

Hermione pensaba decir algo cuando sonó el timbre.

Tomando precaución, Harry se puso de pie con la varita en la mano. Se acercó lentamente para mirar por el rabillo de la puerta. Bajo la vista debatiendo entre si abría la puerta o no.

Cuando la abrió un poco, notó una chica de cabellos negro. Cho Chang estaba frente a su puerta.

-Hola- lo saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry no le abrió completamente, sino que se limito a cubrirla y se apoyó al marco de la puerta, tratando de taparla del la vista de Hermione.

-Hola- le contestó, -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te traje… traje tu camiseta,- le dijo entregándosela.

-Oh, um… gracias- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella levantó su mirada, mostrando sus ojos nadando en lágrimas. Harry casi gruño en voz alta sabiendo lo que venía.

"No tengo tiempo para esto"

-Quería verte,- admitió la chica acercándose, -necesito hablar contigo. Creo-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Bueno, tenía la esperanza…-

-Mira, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo tratando de que la situación no empeorara.

-Si, claro…- dijo tristemente, -es solo que… te extraño. ¿Puedo entrar un momento? En serio quiero hablarte.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Cho- dijo firmemente, -Sabes cómo me siento, nada ha cambiado-

-Pero… te amo- le suplico acercándose mas.

Harry no respondió, cerrando los ojos para no enfurecerse.

Habían pasado por lo mismo mil veces. Había tratado de amarla, en serio. Ni siquiera entendía _que_ era lo que no se lo permitía. Ella era hermosa, gentil y obviamente se preocupaba por él.

A parte de todo, sabía muy bien la realidad de la situación. No tenían un futuro juntos. No iba a pretender que sentía algo solo porque ella quería, además, su fascinación por la castaña hacían más firme su decisión.

-Cho…- no pudo terminar porque ella se le había lanzado encima, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de la expresión al ver a Harry entrando a la sala, con una mujer pegada a su boca. Ella solo miraba como él trataba de alejarla pero ella lo agarraba con más fuerza.

Los celos que crecieron dentro de ella fueron inesperados y sus manos se volvieron puños agarrando fuertemente el sofá mientras Harry trataba de hablar y ella profundizaba el beso con un gemido.

-Cho,- le dijo exasperando quitándosela de encima.

-¿No les importa si los dejo solos?- preguntó Hermione aun sentada y sin moverse causando que ambos giraran hacia ella.

Hermione miró a Harry levantando una ceja.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Hermione, ¿Quién eres tú?-

Cho la miró con tanto desprecio que Hermione estaba a punto de reírse.

-Soy Cho- dijo firmemente, -la novia de Harry-

-Ex-novia- la corrigió Harry rápidamente.

Cho arrugó la cara y empezó a llorar. Hermione miró a Harry otra vez, quien se pasaba una manos por el cabello mirándola desesperado.

-¿Quién es ella?- demando saber, señalando a Hermione.

-Una amiga-

-¿Una amiga? _¿__Una amiga_?- repitió sarcásticamente, -¿esperas que te crea? ¿Cómo es que nunca la conocí si era una amiga?-

Harry abrió la boca pero fue Hermione quien contestó.

-Soy una nueva amiga- dijo sin moverse del sofá y en su interior disfrutando la situación ahora que sabía que era su ex-novia.

Harry le dirigió una "no estás ayudando" mirada, pero ella solo sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas saliendo con ella?- gritó llorando.

-No estamos saliendo Cho, ella es solo una amiga- insistió, -y sabes, aunque estuviéramos saliendo, no es tu problema-

Cho parecía llorar con mas fuerza lanzándole una mirada a Hermione, quien tranquilamente bebía un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Me dejaste por ella?-

Hermione casi se ahoga con la cerveza.

-¿Qué? No Cho, yo…-

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Me engañaste? ¡No puedo creer que me hayas engañado! ¡¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?!-

Harry estaba cansado de esto quería buscar una manera de terminar esta locura y saber porque estaba en su departamento.

-Cho, tu y yo terminamos. Hermione no tiene nada que ver con esto-

-Pero yo te amo Harry,- insistió pensando que eso cambiara las cosas.

-Ella no te va a hacer feliz… nunca te mara como yo… solo vamos a hablar, podemos solucionarlo…-

Hermione no pudo más; se fijo en la cara que puso Harry y se explotó de la risa. Rápidamente puso su mano en su boca, tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes pequeña desgraciada?- le gritó.

-¡Hey!- intervino Harry mientras Hermione se callaba y la miraba seriamente.

-¿Disculpa?- la enfrento levantándose del sofá por primera vez.

-Me escuchaste,- le dijo caminado hacia ella, -¿Crees que esto es gracioso? Me lo quitas y encima de eso te ríes como si no hubieras hecho nada…-

-No te quite a nadie,- le dijo furiosa, -Estas fuera de sí y creo que deberías irte ya-

-Nadie te preguntó-

-¡Bueno, nadie tenía que hacerlo… Harry dejo bien claro que no tiene nada que decirte, y lo que soy o no soy para él no es tu problema!-

Cho explotó de furia y agarró su varita. En un instante estaba apuntándole, pero Hermione fue más rápida. Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla, unas alas salieron de la cara de Cho.

-Hermione, baja tu varita- le ordenó sacando la suya.

-¡Ella trató de maldecirme! No es mi culpa pero soy más rápida- insistió cruzada de brazos y mirando a Harry que trataba de arreglarle el rostro a Cho.

Al terminar, Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Hermione mientras arrastraba a Cho hacia la puerta. La susodicha no se dejaba y gritaba apuntándole la varita a Hermione nuevamente.

Harry reaccionó y movió su brazo para que no arrojara un hechizo, pero ya el hechizo de Hermione estaba volando hacia ellos. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero ya era muy tarde. El hechizo le había dado a Harry en el brazo.

-¡Ah, diablos Hermione!-

-Lo siento,- dijo Hermione avergonzada, -es un pequeño hechizo punzante-

-Solo siéntate y espérame ahí- le ordenó exasperado. Al mismo tiempo forcejeaba contra Cho.

-Ya basta- y con esto salieron cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá bebiéndose un poco de su cerveza mientras los escuchaba discutir del otro lado y sintiendo la frustración de Harry.

Unos minutos después la discusión se detuvo y casi un minuto después Harry entró finalmente, y solo.

Sin hablar se sentó frente a ella pasándose su mano por su cabellera indomable y cerrando los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ya sé porque no te quedabas en casa de tu novia,- dijo riéndose un poco. -¿Mala ruptura?-

-No para mí,- le dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarla, -pero parece que no lo está tomando muy bien que digamos, creo-

-Está un poco fuera de sí, ¿Dónde la encontraste?- bufó.

-No está loca. Solo es un poco… emocional- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Si como digas- se rió de la situación.

-No sé porque te ríes Hermione- dijo enarcando una ceja, -mira a quien _tu_ atrajiste-

Hermione se recostó en el sillón estirándose, -es verdad- dijo maliciosamente. –Creo que deberíamos parar de buscar y estar juntos. Por lo menos somos normales-

-Creo que es nuestra única opción,- afirmó recostándose de la silla y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. –Aunque no estoy seguro que califique como _normal_-

-Está bien,- dijo Hermione, -Tal vez ni siquiera hubiese funcionado-

-¿Oh si?... ¿Y eso por qué?- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-No… porque yo _nunca_ podría amarte como _ella_- replicó usando dramáticamente el mismo tono de voz que Cho.

-Gracias a Merlín por eso- se rió abriendo los ojos.

~..~..~..~..~..~

-¡Cinco minutos!- gritó Hermione entrando a su habitación.

Acabaron de llegar de St. Mungo y Harry se fue a la cocina con un bufido.

Ella pareció volar en su última ronda por el hospital determinada a llegar a casa para un programa en la televisión.

Aunque su emoción era adorable de ver, Harry ni siquiera quería pensar que horrible programa sería ese, por eso no se molestó en preguntar.

Lo único que sabía era que se iba a perder el juego de los Appleby Arrows solo por una novela. Solo rezaba que no lo forzara a verla, aunque, tenía la sospecha de que si lo iba a hacer.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó desde la sala y el susodicho frunció el ceño.

"_De ninguna manera.__"_

Pensó sintiéndose un poco mareado. No quería ver un grupo de mujeres pelearse por un hombre. Tenía sus límites.

Deseo haberse comprador una televisión para su habitación, así se le escapaba y veía a los Arrows en paz.

-¡Harry, ven! ¡¿No vienes a ver?!

No, definitivamente no voy a ver…- se paró en seco, su boca ligeramente abierta a la escena frente a sus ojos.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, la mesa del centro con cerveza de mantequilla y bocadillos. Tenía puesto un suéter, grande para ella, de los Appleby Arrows y brincaba excitada de arriba a abajo en anticipación.

Es perfecta— es una diosa y Harry pensó que nunca en su vida se había visto tan atraído a alguien de esa manera en toda su vida. Era hermosa, inteligente, alegre y… ¿le gustaba el Quidditch?

Claro, le encanta el quidditch, justo como la chica de sus sueños le tenia que gustar. Y no solo era quidditch, le gustaban los Appleby Arrows… _sus_ Arrows.

La amaba.

Estaba enamorado… iba a… iba a matar a Remus. Lo iban a castigar. Sabía que había cometido un error con lo de McLaggen, pero esto era mucho mas allá que pagar por sus actos— esto era muy muy cruel.

~..~..~..~..~..~

Lo asignaron por simple tortura, poniéndosela frente a él cómo un precio que no estaba a su alcance.

"_¿__Y qu__é__ hay de Ron?__"_

Se acordó que tal vez esa era la razón por la que no los introdujo en primer lugar. A Ron le gustaba, desde siempre, y sabía que no podía quitarle las manos de encima

"…_cabr__ó__n ego__í__sta, alej__á__ndome de ella.. pero ahora esta con Luna... pero Hermione es como su hermanita... pero...__"_

Harry salió de sus pensamientos al dares cuenta de que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces? Creía que te gustaba el quidditch-

Harry pestañeo y girándose se fue por el pasillo. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba alejarse, encogiéndose de hombros puso su atención al juego.

Unos segundos después Harry llegó corriendo detrás del sofá, brincando y sentándose al lado de ella usando su propio suéter de los Appleby Arrows. Con una sonrisa ella le pasó la cerveza de mantequilla y empezaron a mirar el juego. Animaron, rieron y hablaron de quidditch, discutiendo desde sus juegos favoritos hasta sus jugadores.

Harry tenía que recordarse de quedarse con las manos quietas, ya que cada minute quería tocarla y quitarle algunos cabellos de la cara o tal vez en un momento desesperado cargarla y sentarla en sus piernas y olvidarse del juego.

Se tuvo que acostumbrar a solamente pasarle la cerveza o los bocadillos o lo que sea que le pidiera con tal de rozar sus dedos con los de ella. Eventualmente, dejo eso a un lado, sintiéndose patético en solamente interesarse en esos segundos más que en el propio juego.

Hermione no jugaba nada limpio sentándose de lado en el sofá, con sus piernas descansando encima de las piernas de él. De alguna manera esa posición se ha convertido en algo regular entre ellos.

Ella por su parte se sentía ridículamente estúpida durante el juego porque cada vez más dejaba de importarle por estar mirando a Harry. Se sintió mucho _m__á__s_ estúpida por pedirle que le pasara cosas solo para rozar sus dedos con los de él. Frustrada, echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un bufido.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry.

Hermione lo miró rápidamente buscando algo que decir.

"_Oh nada, solo es que me siento un tanto frustrada porque en realidad prefiero besarte en vez de mirar el juego__…"_

-Estamos perdiendo-

Harry enarcó una ceja y le sonrió, -Siempre perdemos-

-Bueno, hoy estamos perdiendo _en serio_- le corrigió.

Terminaron hablando de quidditch y el juego terminó olvidado frente a ellos.

-¿Has ido a una Copa Mundial?- le pregunto excitado, recordándose, -Fuimos en cuarto año, fue divertido-

-No… no creo…- se detuvo a pensar, -no recuerdo la verdad, creo que Ginny me dijo algo si pero no recuerdo porque no fui-

Harry tomó más bocadillos y puso sus piernas sobre las de ella ya que había tomado casi todo el sofá para ella. Se quedaron así sentados mucho después de que el juego había terminado y ya era muy tarde la noche.

Se quedaron en un suave silencio hasta que Harry empezó a cabecear. Miró a Hermione quien ya estaba dormida.

Se paró del sofá tratando de no despertarla. La observó por un minuto mientras ella se movía levemente estirándose en el espacio que él dejo. Luego de unos segundos la cargó hacia su habitación.

Hermione era ligera y su cuerpo inmediatamente parecía responder a la sensación de tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, su cálido aliento chocando contra su cuellos y su cabellos rozando sus brazos mientras caminaba.

La fue bajando a la cama lentamente pero al tratar de alejarse, se detuvo posando su mirada sobre ella. Era demasiado hermosa para él con sus rizos marrones sobre la almohada y sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Su vista se quedo clavada en sus labios, jurando que lo estaban atrayendo más hacia ella. Le quito un rizo de la cara trazando su pulgar por su mejilla.

Bajando un poco más la cabeza, rozó sus labios con los de ella. Era suave, era perfecta, era… se alejó rápidamente horrorizado ante su reacción.

"_Demonios__…"_

Arropándola con la cobija salió de la habitación rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás repitiéndose para sí mismo una y otra vez: "solo un trabajo, solo un trabajo."

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Horas más tarde, Hermione despertó levantándose de la cama.

Caminando en silencio hacia la ventana, mirando en silencio la lluvia caer.

Frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia el cielo…

"_No esta tan nublado.__"_

Se cambió a sus pijamas y se metió a la cama. No recordaba haberse acostado y se le ocurrió que Harry la había llevado.

De repente sintió un poco triste por no dares cuenta, pero sonrió para sí misma rápidamente cubriéndose con la sabana y rápidamente durmiéndose.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

El día amaneció un poco oscuro, y el estado de animo de Hermione era el mismo cuando se despertó.

Era sábado y estaba encerrada. No podía visitar a sus amigos. No podía ir a la tienda a dar un paseo y el clima solo se ponía peor mientras la lluvia incrementaba.

_Ese_ era el verdadero problema. La razón por la que no estaba de buen humor era porque simplemente no le gustaba la lluvia. Es más, la odiaba. Lluvia significaba tormenta y tormenta significaba truenos y truenos significaban…

Quedándose en la cama, se cubrió con la sabana hasta la barbilla, mirando la lluvia caer en su ventana. Llovía mucho más fuerte que la noche anterior y no mostraba ninguna señal de querer parase.

Aunque ya era las diez de la mañana, estaba oscuro afuera por las nubes. Temblando un poco al escuchar un trueno en la distancia, cerró los ojos y rezó por que la lluvia parara o suavizara. No quería quedarse en una tormenta.

Suspirando, se masajeo la sien y abrió los ojos, tratando intensamente de relajarse. No sabia que hacer si la tormenta se ponía peor.

Nadie sabía de su "problemita" como ella le llamaba. Usualmente se encerraba en su habitación y dejaba que pasara. No quería quedarse aquí con Harry, sobre todas las personas, si la tormenta se desataba.

Decidida, salió de la cama, y se abrochó su albornoz. Sus manos temblaban un poco al hacerlo. Se hizo una cola de caballo mientras caminaba al baño.

Se miró en el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes, su mano temblaba mas con cada trueno que escuchaba.

Tratando de ignorar las señales de lo que venía, terminó rápidamente y salió a la cocina por un poco de café. El clima se estaba poniendo peor, el sonido de los truenos cada vez más fuertes y los flashes de relámpagos iluminando la habitación de vez en cuando.

Fue ahí en donde Harry la encontró. Parándose en la puerta la observó moverse nerviosamente, tirando las puertas de los gabinetes. Mirándola allí, en su cocina y con su albornoz era algo normal para él. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Buscas algo?- le preguntó y Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de susto mirándolo fijamente.

Harry se irguió notando que lago no estaba bien en ella. Pensó que tal vez estaba de mal humor, pero estaba nerviosa y sobresaltada.

-¿Dónde tienes el café?- le preguntó.

Un rayo cayó iluminando la cocina e inmediatamente se alejo de la ventana.

-Creo que se acabó- dijo frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a ella, -¿estás bien?-

-Estoy bien- dijo caminando a la puerta.

"_Algo est__á __pasando__"_ Pensó Harry tomándola del brazo mientras ella trataba de zafarse.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó otra vez buscando algo en su cara.

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo en voz alta y brincando levemente mientras un rayo iluminaba la habitación y dejando un sonido espeluznante.

-Es que, no me gusta la lluvia y no tienes café, eso es todo-

-¿Te das cuenta de que vives en Inglaterra?- le dijo mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo rápidamente mientras los relámpagos hacían temblar las ventanas ligeramente acercando mucho mas la tormenta.

-¡Llueve mucho aquí!- dijo antes de escuchar el portazo de la puerta.

Sin saber qué hacer con su comportamiento camino hasta la chimenea para pedir un poco de café a Luna.

~..~..~..~..~..~

Hermione se sentó en el medio de la cama maldiciendo a Harry hasta más no poder simplemente porque no tenía cortinas. Los rayos se hicieron mucho más frecuentes así como la lluvia cayendo a mares en la ventana.

Empezó a mecerse de alante hacia atrás con su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de mantener su respiración controlada.

Odiaba las tormentas. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Solo sabía que cuando se desataba lloraba y temblaba… escondiéndose en un rincón hasta que terminara. Muchas veces se desmayaba sin poder recordar cuando había terminado.

Sus manos se posaron en sus oídos cuando un relámpago cayó afuera hacienda vibrar la ventana. El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que una rama golpeara el cristal sin una y otra vez.

Otro rayo cayó iluminando la habitación seguido por el estrepitoso ruido del trueno. Hermione gritó y brincó de la cama tratando de correr, luchando por alejarse del sonido y escondiéndose en si misma dejando que su mente se hiciera _cargo_.

Harry levantó la vista del mostrador de la cocina mirando en dirección a la habitación de Hermione. Entrecerrando los ojos, centró su energía, poniendo atención hasta que lo escucho otra vez.

La escuchó gritar y dejó la cafetera a un lado, sacando su varita mientras corría a su habitación.

Abriendo la puerta de un golpe se detuvo al ver la habitación a oscuras.

El miedo lo invadió y la llamó por su nombre caminando hacia adentro, mirando a su alrededor. Se relajó inmediatamente cuando un rayo la iluminó. Hermione estaba acurrucada en la esquina del fondo de frente a la pared.

Se acercó cuidadosamente observando cómo se mecía con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su cabeza contra la pared. Con el sonido de otro trueno brincó un poco y él se agachó detrás de ella.

-Hermione,- le dijo suavemente y tocando su hombro.

Ella se giró con un grito y le quito la mano de un golpe.

Harry miró su cara y sus ojos parecían dar vueltas, sin un enfoque fijo, como si estuviera en otro lado mientras gritaba.

"_Diablos__"_ pensó mirándola llorar.

Nunca había visto algo asi y no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo ayudarla. Cuando la llamo por su nombre otra vez, ella finalmente dejo escapar un sollozo.

-Harry- dijo moviéndose de su posición y gateando hacia él. -¿Harry?-

"_Que__…"_

Un rayo iluminó la habitación con un fuerte ruido. Harry se inclino sobre ella pasando sus rizos detrás de la oreja para mirarla a la cara mientras ella sollozaba su nombre. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Hay la levantó un poco para tenerla de frente apoyada en sus rodillas.

-Harry- sollozó.

Atrayéndola hacia él, la envolvió en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda cuando otro rayo hizo temblar la habitación.

-Harry… ¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy aquí Hermione. Todo está bien- la tranquilizó con su mano sobre su espalda pero ella solo seguía temblando y llorando con cada fuerte ruido de un trueno.

Harry trato de hablarle pero ella simplemente no le respondía. Estaba pérdida en sí misma, murmurando cosas que Harry no entendía mientras trataba de alejarse de él.

La agarro por la barbilla para mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración honda y acelerada mientras sollozaba; su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, su pánico incremento con los rayos y truenos que caían afuera.

-¡HARRY!-

La atrajo hacia él mientras ella se colgaba de su camiseta, llorando.

-Estoy aquí Hermione, estoy aquí- parecía que su estado empeoraba.

-No pude… encontrarte- dijo con la voz quebrada moviéndose mas cerca, apretando su agarre.

Hermione se veía pequeña y frágil en sus brazos y no parecía haberse dado cuenta donde estaba o que Harry la estaba abrazando. Haciendo lo único que se le podía ocurrir, la levantó cargándola por la habitación. La puerta del closet se abrió mientras él se acercaba y entró con ella en brazos.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Harry se dejo caer al piso, en total oscuridad, moviéndose lo más posible hacia atrás entre abrigos y capas.

La cargó sobre su pecho mientras ella temblaba. Siguió murmurando cosas raras, pero estaba un poco mas tranquila sin los rayos.

Luego de un rato la tormenta cesó y se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Harry apoyó su cabeza encima de la de ella pensando que había pasado.

~..~..~..~..~..~

Hermione despertó en la oscuridad con un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocando la tensión en su cuerpo. Trató de moverse pero algo se lo impedía agarrándola en su lugar y sintiendo una respiración suave a su lado. Ella trató de alejarse y Harry maldijo por debajo cuando su codo le dieron por las costillas y su cabeza de dio en la barbilla.

-¡Oww! Diablos-

-¡Déjame ir!-

-¡Tranquila!-

-¡Ow!-

Maldiciéndose el uno con el otro trataron de moverse en el pequeño espacio. Luego de unos segundos la espalda de Hermione dio a parar contra el piso y Harry encima de ella.

Ella trató de quitárselo de encima, pero se detuvo cuando Harry iluminó el pequeño espacio con la varita. Lo encontró mirándola fijamente con sus rostros a unas pulgadas de distancia. Los ojos de ambos se fueron directamente a los labios de cada uno por un segundo para luego volver a mirarse fijamente.

-¿Te puedes quedar quieta por dos segundos?-

-¿Podrías quitarte de encima?- le replicó empujándolo de un brazo.

-Fuiste tu quien me tiró- bufó levantándose en medio de las capas y tratando de buscar la puerta.

-¡Claro que no! Fuiste tu quien se me tiró encima-

-¡Me empujaste cuando te dije que dejaras de moverte!-

-Oh, está bien- bufó ella quitando una capa de su cara para encararlo, -Como si pudiera entenderte… además me golpeaste la cabeza-

-Bueno, tú estabas… pateándome- replicó abriendo por fin la dichosa puerta y cruzando encima de ella para salir gateando.

Hermione lo agarró por la pierna y lo halo de repente hacienda que cayera de boca al piso para ella poder pasar.

-Las damas primero- se quejó

-recordare eso cuando vea a una- murmuró.

Hermione se volteo hacia él con una mirada, pero Harry solo le sonrió cuando ella le dio por el hombro, y se giró con una sonrisa diminuta escapándosele de los labios.

Estaba lloviendo ligeramente, y el sol estaba empezando a iluminar la casa nuevamente saliendo de las nubes.

-¿Qué hacíamos en el closet?- le preguntó Hermione mirándolo.

-No te gustan las tormentas- dijo simplemente, gateando hacia ella y sentándose en sus tobillos frente a ella para observar su reacción.

-No se a que te refieres- dijo débilmente tratando de recordar.

"_¿__Qu__é __habr__á __pasado?__"_

Hermione pensó sin poder acordarse de nada y se sonrojó.

-Quiero decir que de _verdad_ no te gustan las tormentas- dijo suavemente, -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Hermione se quito el cabello de la cara poniéndolo detrás de la oreja y jugó con el lazo de su albornoz en su regazo.

-No tengo por qué decirte _todo_- dijo mirando como fruncía los ojos.

-¿No crees que debiste habérmelo dicho? Te encontré muy asustada, desorientada y prácticamente histérica en una esquina-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y bajó la vista. Ella no se acordaba de nada de eso.

-Lo siento- dijo suavemente encontrándose con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos sin saber por qué.

Estaba avergonzada, sabiendo que su miedo era irracional y odiando por completo que el la hubiese visto en eses estado. Nadie sabe de ello y por alguna razón la idea de que él pensara que ella era débil la ponía mucho peor.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Harry tomando su mano y levantándola, -encontré un poco de café-

Llevándola a la cocina, usó su varita para recalentar la taza que le había servido antes.

Cuando se la pasó, se incline contra la repisa y la observó mientras se lo bebía.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto luego de unos segundos, causando que ella levantara la vista y lo mirara fijamente.

-Si-

-¿Siempre es así?- se atrevió a preguntar, -¿Cuando hay tormenta?-

Por un momento Hermione pareció hesitar en contestar y trató de irse de su lado.

-Hermione,- le imploró en voz baja tomando su muñeca y deteniéndola, -Háblame… por favor-

Se fijó como las manos de Harry la sujetaban por su muñeca. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él antes de guiarlo hacia la otra habitación.

-¿Siempre es así cuando hay tormenta?- le volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

-Creo que si- dijo mientras se tocaba el pelo nerviosamente, -usualmente no… no recuerdo mucho después de un rato. Solo me despierto cuando acaba-

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo?-

-Honestamente… no lo sé- admitió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y poniendo sus piernas encima de las de él, -ni siquiera recuerdo el no gustarme las tormentas cuando niña… es relativamente… nuevo, creo-

Por un largo momento luego de que dejara de hablar, se quedaron juntos en el sofá. En esos momentos, cualquier amistad inicial entre ellos quedaba solidificada.

Harry no se rió de ella, o se burló de ella. Al contrario, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Cuando Hermione empezó a llorar, admitiendo que se sentía estúpida por tener miedo; Harry la abrazó asegurándole que no lo era.

Le contó sobre sus pesadillas. Sobre como las tenía regularmente hasta los 20 y aun hay veces en que se despertaba envuelto en las sabanas.

Mientras le acariciaba el pelo le dijo que ambos tenían miedo de cosas irracionales. Le habló hasta que Hermione empezó a sonreír y a reír en sus brazos.

Harry no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero algo le pasaba. La vio reducida desde una persona independiente a una persona débil, y quería protegerla.

La quería hacer sentir mejor. Quería estar seguro de que estaba a salvo y nunca con miedo. Trago fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"_Estoy en problemas__"_

Pensó frunciendo el ceño, tratando de analizar cómo sus sentimientos pasaron de la atracción a una verdadera afección.


End file.
